Absurd Class
by SyifaCute
Summary: Author dan temannya pindah kelas! Kelas yang rupanya adalah... Ah, udah ah! Baca aja dan berikan review. WARNING: GAJE, GARING, EYD nggak pas, DE EL EL.


Absurd Class

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Warning: GaJe, Garing, de el el

.

.

.

Absurd Class

.

.

.

Sesosok gadis cantik yang bagaikan bidadari #HUEK! Ah, salah. Itu maksudnya sang author, iya si Syifa. Anak SMP yang super GAJE, yang lagi melototin laptop dengan sangaattttt serius. Hidung udah ngos-ngosan. Eit, jangan berpikiran negatif dulu. Cuma lihat...

"SYIFA!"

Syifa langsung aja ngeliat ke arah asal suara. Di ambang pintu, sudah ada sahabat Syifa yang laknat nya jelas gak sama dengan si author satu ini. Tampangnya mirip orang yang baru dikejar setan. "Ada apa, honey?" Tanya Syifa dengan mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Najis." Komentar Mira, sang sahabat. Syifa nyengir kuda, bahkan nyengir-nya jauh lebih bagus daripada kuda yang asli. Sepertinya nih anak ditakdirkan jadi kuda.

"Gue cari elu kemana-mana eh, rupanya ni makhluk ada di kelas! Kampret, capek gue nyarinya. Lo kira nih sekolah besarnya kayak rumah elu gitu?!" Bentak Mira dengan wajah yang merah. Mira terus ngomel sampai terjadi hujan lokal. Syifa yang anaknya steril mana mau dikasih hujan air liur dari tuh anak. Dengan anggun, Syifa melindungi diri dengan payung gambar Natsu yang lagi gaya sekseh. Emang kampret nih anak.

"Tenang, tenang. Gue soalnya lagi sibuk..." Ujar Syifa dengan muka sok bijak. "Ngapain lu?" Tanya Mira. Syifa kembali nyengir kuda. "Baca doujinshi Ciel x Sebastian."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"EHH! BUSETT! ITU YAOI, KAN?! SUMVEH LU BENAR-BENAR KAMPRET!" Teriak Mira histeris. Sedangkan Syifa cengengesan layaknya anak idiot. "Nggak apa-apa, kan sesama muhrim..." Ucapnya dengan santai.

Mira menatap horor Syifa. "Bukannya elu mau insyaf dari yaoi?" Tanya Mira. "Iya, gue emang mau insyaf, tapi nanti dulu, deh." Jawab Syifa dengan laknatnya. Mira cuma bisa ngurut dada ngeliat kelakuan sahabatnya yang cukup laknat ini. Yah biarlah asal gak masuk ke dalam dunia hentai.

Teng! Teng!

"Perhatian, perhatian! Kepada murid bernama Syifa xxxxxx dan Mira xxxxx harap segera ke kantor!" Syifa yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung aja ngejeduk kepala ke meja.

"Mampus! Jangan-jangan ketahuan kalau gue bikin fict yaoi antara xx dengan xx?!" Seru Syfa dengan wajah frustrasi. "Jadi elo yang buat?! Kampret! Eh, tapi ceritanya manis banget.. Gue suka deh, uke-nya innocent gitu..." Rupanya saudara-saudara, Mira sudah terkena pengaruh yaoi. Syifa kicep.

"Ya udah! Yuk ke ruang guru!" Ajak Mira. Mereka pun pergi ke ruang guru.

.

.

.

"Pindah kelas?!" Teriak Syifa dengan histeris-nya. Mukanya udah keringetan mendengar kata-kata dari sang sensei, Ibu Yagami.

"Jangan berisik, Ananda Nur Syifa!" Syifa langsung diam. "Kami akan memindahkan kalian berdua ke kelas 2-Z!" Lanjut Ibu Yagami.

"Kelas 2-Z? Emang ada?" Tanya Mira dengan nada halus sehalus kapas. Syifa muntah di tempat. Buset! Nih anak di depan guru malaikat, di depan gue?! Gue patah hati!, batin Syifa. Tiba-tiba mengalun musik 'Sakitnya Tuh Disini' yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Ada! Nah sekarang, kemasi barang kalian lalu cepat pergi ke kelas 2-Z yang terletak di samping gedung olahraga! Cepat!" Perintah Ibu Yagami layaknya juragan kaya yang kejam. Syifa dan Mira buru-buru kabur.

"Aish! Tuh guru galak amat, sih!" Sewot Syifa. "Bodoh amat. Eh, bukannya gudang olahraga tempatnya angker, yak?" Syifa terkikik kayak kuntilanak. "Justru bagus, kan? Gue bisa ketemu ma Mbak Kunti! Kikikikik!" Tawa Syifa yang emang mirip banget dengan kuntilanak membuat bulu kuduk Mira berdiri. Mampus. Nih anak nyeremin banget.., gumam Mira di dalam hati.

"Waduh! Gue lupa nge-save doujinshi yang gue dapat!" Ujar Syifa sambil menepuk jidat. Eh, rupanya ada jerawat, jadinya ikut ketepuk. Syifa cuma meringis dalam hati.

"Eh? Yang bener?! Udah, gak apa-apa. Nanti lo cari lagi. Jangan lupa kirimin ke gue, ya!" Ucap Mira disertai smirk. Syifa menyeringai. Dua makhluk ini memang laknatnya bukan main.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke kelas 2-Z. Mereka masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa tahu alasan kenapa mereka bisa pindah kelas.

"Gue harap banyak yang bisa di homo-in..." Langsung aja Syifa kena pukulan cinta dari Mira. "Jangan gitu! Seharusnya 'Gue harap cowok-cowok disitu ganteng semua biar bisa di homo-in." Saran Mira. "Kampret! Lo sama aja laknat kayak gue!" Seru Syifa. Mira cuma nyengir kuda.

Mereka pun sampai di depan kelas 2-Z. Dengan hati-hati, Mira membuka pintu kelas. Mereka mulai masuk ke dalam dan terkaget-kaget.

Di dalam kelas, tampak kumpulan cowok ganteng yang rambutnya beda warna. Mereka semua mirip dengan tokoh anime di Kuroko no Basuke. Syifa menganga tidak percaya.

"Kuroko..."

"Akashi..."

"Aomine..."

"Midorima..."

"Kise..."

"Murasakibara..."

CROTTT!

Darah menyembur keluar dari hidung Syifa. Mira mulai panik.

"SYIFA!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Minna! Syifa kembali lagi dengan fict terbaru! Syifa bikin fict ini hanya untuk main-main aja. Tapi kalau readers mau Syifa terusin nih fict, dengan senang hati Syifa akan melanjutkannya.

Maafkan Syifa kalau humornya garing... :( Ini pertama kalinya Syifa bikin fict humor. Oke, Syifa menerima kritik dan saran dari para readers!

So, Mind To Review?


End file.
